Common Ground
by zaefer
Summary: Second Story! yay! summary:The air smelled acidic, tainted. People were on the ground bleeding, being eaten by the monsters. I couldn't run. Running is not permitted when you join. It's basic history, you run you die. that's all there is to it. plz review
1. Chapter 1

Common Ground

The air smelled acidic, tainted. People were on the ground bleeding, being eaten by the monsters. I couldn't run. Running is not permitted when you join. It's basic history, you run you die. that's all there is to it. Your comrade would shoot you down on the spot. So instead I ran forward. It was my only choice. Either get a fighting chance or be shot down. I fired my gun in hopes of distracting the monster long enough for my comrades to contain it.

It jammed. My gun jammed after getting five shots out. Tossing it aside I grabbed the arm length sword at my hip. Looking back at the charging monster I realized I didn't have a chance. Not with the talons or fangs, let alone its massive size. I was doomed. My instinct said to run, the gun at my back proved more daunting. Lowering my stance I waited for the end.

I felt the breeze as the behemoth lunged at me. Stabbing my short sword out I dropped to the ground and placed my feet on its underbelly. Seemingly I had caught it off guard. Putting all my strength into it I half way launched the monster away. To be precise, the behemoth ended up about four feet away. Cursing my luck I glanced at the new wound on my right calf and right side.

Jerking my head back to the behemoth I watched as the wretched thing got back up and turned back to me.

"Simulation has ended" came the high pitched somewhat soothing voice.

Flopping back I just laid there and waited for the medics. I could feel my pulse pounding in my right side as though the wounds were still there. They weren't however I had no blood on me or any wounds what so ever. My mind however felt differently about reality. It always did during these practice simulations. The medics arrived and quickly began assessing my state of mind.

"does anything hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Do you know where you are?" every time it was the same group of questions.

"my right side still hurts." I replied looking up at the ceiling.

"that's natural Cloud." I heard the familiar voice behind me laugh.

"well what would you have done Zack?" I asked as the medics shuffled their supplies back into a box and went to the next patient.

"well in all honesty I wouldn't have gotten my ass handed to me by that monster" he laughed while holding out his hand. I grabbed it and hauled myself up, still favoring my right side.

"ya ya." I grumbled as I quick paced it out the door, Zack keeping pace easily, damn my short height.

"hey I didn't come here to mock you, well not totally anyway." he snickered. "anyway I have an assignment coming up I wont be back for a few weeks."

"fantastic." I murmured. Just thinking about the beatings that were going to take place made my side hurt slightly worse.

"Come now it wont be that bad Cloud. I'll get someone to look out for you." Zack piped while ruffling through my hair. Somehow I didn't believe it would make much of a difference. They still got at me when he was here so how could someone less vigilant do any better? The only hope I had was a surprise mission, just something that could get me out of here till Zack got back. Perhaps I could have some luck for once. Smiling to myself I hugged Zack quickly.

"I think I'll be okay this time." I said with a grin.

"see that's how my Cloud should be." after getting a light goodbye kiss he rounded the nearest corner and was gone, for a few weeks I was on my own. I prayed I could survive.

Luckily I had made it back to the barracks unscathed, heaving yet to run into trouble I knew something was going to go wrong soon. Luck doesn't last forever, at least not when I'm concerned.

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!" groaning I quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed my uniform. Within ten minutes everyone was lined up for attendance. This is odd I thought. Today was our supposed day off.

"alright I'm going to need twenty of you to come with me. Let's not do this the hard way, give me some volunteers." said the general while looking the notepad in his hand.

"Cloud Strife Reporting sir." I said stepping forward. Lady luck I love you so much right now! After we had our selection of twenty cadets lined up we left. Getting a military issue backpack thrown over our shoulders we were shipped out. To where we still didn't know.

"alright ladies listen up. I'm only going to explain this once. We have a breach at a secret science facility. No you don't get to know where or why or what so don't ask. It's confidential. Everyone say it with me now, confidential. However what I can tell you is you're going to wish you had combat training. Sword, gun, hand-to-hand, anything would work up at this point" I had a sinking feeling after said mission detail. Glancing at the small container the General was passing out I felt a little secure after the definition.

"alright ladies inside that nice pretty box is something that might just save your life. According to the science tests this miniature does of mako should give you an energy boost for about thirty minutes. Use wisely. that's all I have for you." he said taking his seat at the front of our group.

Pondering the small box I quickly stuffed it inside my pocket before I lost it. After hours of flying around, no doubt in circles, we finally landed. It seemed everyone was having a hard time with cramped legs as we were shuffled off the plane.

Taking in my new surroundings I saw mostly trees. Surrounding the dark menacing building was an electric fence and barbed wire. Oh goody. When things looked so neat and nice on the outside it usually meant the breach was on the inside. Shifting my glance around I noticed the General was up front doing what he did best, shout.

"alright ladies we've arrived at your new vacation spot. I sure hope you enjoy it. We have spacious forests and plenty of behemoths for you to play with. Now lets not forget the escapees we have to hunt down. So yet again I need a sum of five volunteers. that's all I'm asking promise." he said in a chipper tone as though we really were on vacation, unbelievable. Taking a stance a few feet away from the rest of the group I volunteered.

"look we already have one guy showing his balls now where do the rest of you get off?" soon I was joined by my four new comrades. In all honesty they looked weak. Listing them off in order: Jared, Sicily, Tim and Roust. Jared seemed like he might have some muscle to him but it didn't look like he had the brawn to use it. While Sicily had all the looks of a bookworm it didn't look like he could trek in the woods for more than an hour. Tim was somewhere stuck in the middle a little bit of brawn and a little bit of brain. Roust, I'm just not going to go there. He looks as if he bought the Generals speech about being on vacation.

"alright my brilliant little maggots you get the special mission of combing the outlying vicinity for an of the aforementioned escapees or behemoths. Please keep in mind that we are on a limited supply of cadets for this mission so don't go dying." It seemed like this was his way of telling us good luck… right…

We had approximately twelve hours a day to hunt down anything worth while. I prayed we could get them all. Seeing as we had six hours before we would be called back we decided to make a scout perimeter for any evidence of tracks.

Finally getting to be alone for a bit I set to work. Ground investigation covering ten feet from the fence to the tree line seemed appropriate.

Ta Da! Second story! What do you think is going to happen now? Your guess is about as good as mine cause I'm going to bed night all! Oh and please please please leave a review! I promise I'll update faster if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Common Ground

Chapter Two

Scanning and scanning again. Tracing, tracking, waiting for something to happen, give me a clue great Gaia I can't just keep staring at the same thing. Hearing the crack of dried leaves pulled my attention away from the mental rampage. Freezing and craning my hearing I waited. Soon it came again yet slightly further away. Someone was in the woods, lucky me.

"Cadet Sicily please proceed my current location, about 300 paces behind you." I called over the radio. Hearing a copy buzz quietly out of the ear piece I relaxed slightly. Who ever was in there was going to be coming out soon. As Sicily arrived he glanced at me in confusion.

" we have a guest in the woods. Just wanted the extra help just incase." I whispered indicating that he was to remain between the tree line and fence. Having seen his nodded confirmation I drew the arm length sword out and readied a cautious stance. You could never be to careful I thought, recalling the event in the simulation. Calming my breath before I continued gave me a chance, a chance to listen for the rustling sounds. It took only a moment for me to pinpoint the location of my target amongst the shrubs.

Tensing my leg muscles I prepared to pounce. Taking my chance as another rustling sound came to my ears. I jumped up and over the small bushes. Landing within viewing distance of said target I quickly immobilized her. Yes a her. She had the look of a small child yet knowing these scientists she could be anything. So on my list she was only a target, at least that's what I was trying to convince myself of.

"General, are we meant to take escapees back to confinement or dispose of them?" I paged the question over the communication system. It took longer than I thought necessary to get an answer back,

"Cadet Strife you are to eliminate any known target. Please keep in mind that anyone outside with you besides your four comrades is a target. Over and out." sighing I pulled my gun from the holster and pointed it at the child like face. Before I could feel the guilt or doubt leak in I pulled the trigger. A loud bang issued around the area, probably causing a bit of curiosity. As I walked back to cadet Sicily I wiped the blood I knew was on my face off.

Coming out of the woods I looked into the cadets face, recognizing the awkward look in his eyes I must have missed some blood.

"thanks Cadet Sicily you can return to scouting." I said allowing him to flee.

After we had all made our rounds we met up at the entrance to the compound. Looking at the tired faces of my four comrades I felt a little sympathy.

"alright guys before we head in I want you all to share your findings. Any tracks pieces of clothing etcetera . Tim you start first,": I said gesturing for him to begin.

"at sections A3 and B5 I found indications of possible escapee tracks he said indicating on the map laid out in front of us. "that's all sir." Jared was next.

"I only ended up finding a torn piece of cloth at location H2, cadet" he said with a smirk. Smart ass. Next in line was Roust.

"I saw some indication of a struggle about area J4, I think." he said sounding unsure. Shaking my head I looked at Sicily for a moment.

"alright Sicily I already know what you found so how about we just go inside and get a warm meal and go to bed?" I got a slight cheer at that along with a glare from Jared, I could feel the problems arising already.

"Cadet Strife to the General." I said into the microphone.

"go ahead Cadet"

"Requesting entrance into the compound."

"Acknowledged Cadet Strife" soon after we could hear the creaking of the gates opening. One of the cadets from the other group of fifteen appeared and waved us in, all while keeping a weary eye out. Nodding my thanks I told him it was only us four.

Inside the compound reminded me of a depressing hospital.. Everything was either a dull gray or white, I could feel myself gagging at this fact. Who ever designed this had no taste what so ever. After swallowing the bile that had risen inside my throat, we followed the cadet to what seemed to be a type of barracks. Cruelly made it was just an empty room with blankets spread across the floor, inwardly I could hear myself groaning.

There wasn't much to do after we had our simple meal of military rations, yuck, so instead I marked up the map with indicators.

"you think we'll get some sleep tonight Cloud?" jumping I turned my head towards the speaker slightly surprised.

"course we will Sicily. It's not like anything to bad has happened yet right?" I asked producing a smile just to reassure him, even though I could feel the guilt gnawing at me. It was just a little girl, my subconscious seemed to be yelling at me.

"Okay Sicily if you feel so unsure about it you could always bunk down next to me. Sound good to you?" I questioned thinking he might mull the offer over. Instead I got tackled on the spot.

"thank you Cloud! Thanks so much buddy!" sighing as he bounded off, no doubt to get his sleeping supplies, I figured I was going to be stuck with him for a while.

"Okay ladies it's time for lights out! Lets not forget how much fun we have planned for tomorrow!" I could hear the laugh that followed after the Generals statement, he just thought he was the crowned clown didn't he.

"see you in the morning Cloud." came a whisper from my side. Mentally face palming I gave a courteous reply.

"Goodnight." short simple to the point. At least if he understood the point. Closing my eyes nightmarish images began playing. Snapping my eyes back open I sighed into my backpack. This was going to be a long night.

Getting up before the General had a chance to tell us how much fun we were going to be having sounded like a good idea to me. Grabbing a few food rations from my backpack and my jacket as well, I made my way outside. The crisp morning weather felt good on my lungs. Stretching my muscles a bit I began a slow jog around the complex, all the while mentally marking where said clues were. Glancing over my shoulder I kept my guard up. The General did say behemoths roamed around, the facility looked fit to withstand a few as well. However even through my alert state I didn't hear or see anything.

As I reached the front of the building again I noticed my comrades standing outside, doing just about nothing. Sighing I walked my way over, dreading the next few moments of either giving directions or being over ruled by someone who thought they new better, aka the all brawn and no brain.

"well well if it isn't our little leader cadet." Jared sneered. Taking one look at him and I could feel the urge to make him show some respect.

"hey Cloud!" Sicily seemed to be bouncing up and around, god why were some people so good with mornings.

"Morning." I said immediately dismissing Jared's former comment. I was a little to busy on figuring out a plan for the day.

"so what are we doing today Cloud?" looking up at Roust I smiled.

"today folks we are going on a hunting trip. Now keep in mind what the General said, everything is a target besides your four comrades. That means a behemoth or a person walking through the forest. Now if we could all split into a team of two, Sicily you're with me and the three of you can be a group, sound good?" not even bothering to wait for a reply I clapped.

"good! Now Sicily and I are going to be investigating areas A3 and B5. You three will be covering areas H2 and J4. Got it? Good, have a map." I said handing the map to Roust, silently praying he wouldn't ruin it.

"okay we'll meet back here about noon for lunch and some prime time discussion." I hollered over my shoulder as Sicily and I made our way back to where we found the first target.

"Cloud?"

"yes Sicily." I said stopping at the tree line, pulling out a piece of dried meat to munch on.

"do you think we'll find anything?" I could hear the unease behind the simple words, the simple answer would be yes.

"It'll be ok Sicily, you can be my back up for when we run into the behemoths, I wont make you deal with something that looks human so no worries ya?" I said smiling at him. He still looked a bit uneasy.

"okay Cloud." he said with a somewhat sad looking smile on his face.

"now keep in mind I am going to need your help. You can't just stand there and wimp it out." I mumbled through a mouth full of food. Before he could get out a response we heard it. The blood curdling howl of a behemoth out for revenge.

Okay so I forgot to say in the previous chapter but I don't own FFVII or the characters depicted from there so far I only own the four cadets, which is soon to become less. =P so here's to one of my quick updates ya?

And before I forget! OMG YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY! I woke up and Tada I had reviews I'm pretty sure I did a victory dance around the kitchen table! Ha-ha thanks again guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Common Ground

Chapter Three

Coughing I glanced at the body on top of me. Sicily? What happened. Squeezing my eyes shut I attempted to control the painful pounding. Groaning I rolled out from under Sicily, that's when I heard it. The growl from the beast. Stumbling to my feet I pulled the sword from my hip. I could feel my legs slip out from under me, next thing I know I'm staring at a white box. Recalling the Generals words I quickly flipped open the container and swallowed the contents.

I could feel a fire begin to burn within milliseconds coughing once my eyes focused and time seemed to slow. The behemoth was stuck in a mid air leap, picking up the sword again I quickly sliced at the monsters vital spots. Soon I felt blood dripping down my arm. Finally I remembered Sicily, looking over at his body I sighed in relief. There was no blood on him, he just appeared to be unconscious. As soon as I had relaxed I felt every muscle I knew of turn to ice. There was no other sensation. Everything froze my lungs, arms, legs, head, everything.

I could hear screams coming from my left but I couldn't see, or rather I couldn't see past the green that covered my eyes. Slowly my consciousness slipped away.

I could see green, even though my eyes were closed, it was like the aurora borealis. Constantly swimming around with a slight glow. A noise reached my ears making me crane my head towards it. I needed information, what had happened.

"well what have you got to tell me Jist. It's not like I want to stay in this lollipop and candy cane land much longer." recognizing that as the General I attempted a laugh at his morbid joke. However, to my dismay, it barely came out as a gurgle.

"well as you just heard he said it himself General. After a few days under the assumed small dosage it hasn't exactly been healthy. It's currently altering his biometric signature, it's changing. Those pills given to you by Hojo weren't what he described. The effects aren't temporary, the dosage inside each pill is equal to at least twice the regulated dosage used on SOLDIER applicants." her voice seemed to have a deafening affect on the General.

"what exactly are you implying."

"I'm implying, Sir, that your cadet is in a comatose state due to the mako pill he ingested to save his and his groups lives. That sir is just plain and simple to understand yes?" she sounded a bit annoyed, guess she thought the General was stupid, I couldn't help but think she was right.

"Is he going to wake up soon or anything? I'd really rather not have my ass whooped by a first." he grumbled. A first? Why would he get beaten by a first?

"If and when he does wake up sir I'll give you a call immediately. However I don't know when that could be, he could be up now listening but not able to react because of the pain killers, or he may wake up tonight, it's anyone's guess." If that was the reason I couldn't move I'll be damned, adrenalin could help with the pain killers I thought. So how do I give myself a dose of adrenalin.

Being to consumed in my thoughts I never heard the other occupants of my room leave. Left in my silence all I had left was thinking. Was Sicily alright? He had appeared to be okay from a quick glance. What about the others? Had they made it out unscathed. With these kinds of thoughts boiling around my head I noticed I could move slightly, at least I could move my hand, which meant that the painkillers were wearing off.

After waiting what seemed to be and eternity I found I could move completely, not just a few finger twitches. Opening my eyes, I could still see the green lights swirling around slightly, I found I could see in the dark. It was odd, everything seemed to have a green glow to it. Shaking this from my thought s I looked for my belongings, which sat atop a metal doctor tray. Quickly shifting through it I grabbed the radio.

"General, do you copy?" I said giving a slight pause.

"Copy" was all I got, no rude remarks or pitiful jokes.

"This is cadet Strife, could you please meet me at my location." sighing I sat the radio down, this would be interesting. As I waited I could feel a soft pounding begin at the back of my head. Rubbing my temple I attempted to ward off the oncoming headache. Before the General had arrived at my door I could hear fast paced foot steps approaching the door, it also took slightly longer I noticed, for the door to be opened.

"Well cadet Strife it's to hear from you. Especially while we're still at this damned facility." he seemed to be tired.

"What happened sir?" I questioned looking at his face through the dark.

"let me turn a light on first, your damn eyes are freaking me out." my eyes? That was weird. After he flipped the switch he went over to occupy the seat to the left of my bed.

"so you want to know what happened, does that mean you don't remember?" he asked while leaning back.

"all I remember was taking the pill, playing with the behemoth, and then looking for Sicily before everything started to freeze Sir." hoped he didn't think this insufficient.

"then that means I have a bit of explaining to do. Lets start from the beginning. You set off into two teams yes? Well the team that Jared was accompanying caught the attention of your afore mentioned behemoth. I don't know what incentive he had at the time but the beast charged, it caught Tim off guard." he paused for a second "Instead of turning around, from their story, it charged after you and Sicily. I believe we can skip the fighting part. After that happened Roust ran over and found you hunched over and screaming. He thought you had been wounded and made an attempt to examine you, however it seemed you wouldn't have any of that, so you ran. It took us a while to find you cadet, you have good hiding skills. Eventually we found you shivering underneath a bush in front of the entrance. that's all that I'm aware of that had happened." he seemed to deflate now.

So why exactly am I stuck here, and what happened to Tim?" I asked with slight worry coating my words. It took a few moments for the general to find the right words. And even then a little while to actually speak them.

"Tim is about six feet under right now, but on to a more pressing matter. Cadet, the pills I handed out at the start of the mission were not what we all thought. After some analyzing by Jist she came up with a very hazardous answer. To summarize Hojo had been planning to use this pill as an experiment, it had yet to be tested. In other words, just like the first class SOLIDER's, you've been infused with mako. However your dose was of a much higher concentration. So just going by a guess this is only a temporary reprieve cadet, it gets much worse." again the deflated feeling hit me.

"Tim is gone. What are you saying General, about the pills." I could feel my voice shaking slightly. I had no relation to Tim but still he wouldn't be able to go home.

"I'm saying Strife that as soon as we get back you're going to be tested for first class availability. At least that's what I'm hoping, it all depends on if you can make it with mako running through your veins. I think that's enough for now cadet, the smell of mako is giving me a headache." he said standing to leave.

"one more question General." I pleaded

"yes?" he paused.

"who in the first class would beat you for this?" it was an innocent question, honest. So you can imagine my surprise when all I got back was howling laughter.

"Oh cadet it seems you need to increase your perceptive ability. As for an answer I would be murdered by Zack Fair." I could still hear the giggles after he left.

Mulling over this new onslaught of information I sighed, if I could make it? What did he mean by that. Laying back I began to digest the information. I'd lost one man that could help with our searches. Sighing I rolled over attempting to fall back asleep.

It was a failed attempt. As soon as I close my eyes flashes of the girl and Tim would enter my mind, causing me to jerk slightly as I opened my eyes. For heavens sake I didn't even see Tim die. I laid there until I figured it was just a few hours before everyone else would be getting up.

I could feel the stiffness in my muscles as I hopped out of bed. Doing a quick stretch I exited the infirmary and took quick glances around the hall, looking for anything familiar. Like another cadet named Sicily.

"hey Sicily!" I shouted, seeing him jump at the sound.

"Cloud? What're you doing? We were told you weren't fit for duty." he said with concern dripping of each word.

"nah I'm right as rain, shall we get a head start for our hunting?" I asked unusually chipper, I guess anything was better than these white walls.

"I don't see why not Cloud." he didn't seem to excited about it.

"Don't worry Sicily, I protected you like I promised didn't I?" I chirped while walking out to the entrance.

"ya." he mumbled. We didn't speak anymore until we found ourselves outside 'hunting'. we'd just been coasting around the parameter when we caught sight of a figure moving through the woods. Our first catch I thought.

"Sicily, you flank the right I'll get the left side." I whispered to him. He just answered with a small nod as he began his assent into the woods. It didn't take long before we had the creature cornered. The humanoid figure was cowering in the hold of a tree. Taking a quick glance at Sicily I waved him off, sending him back to the fence line. As soon as he was a decent ways off I fired. The bang didn't seem as loud this time and everything seemed to slow again. I could see the bullet moving towards the creature. Everything was still going so slow.

With a loud crack everything began to move again, the only difference was the newly acquired headache and cold sweat that had me on my knees. Taking a second to calm my nerves I stood on trembling legs and made my way back to Sicily, not wanting to see the mess under the tree. As soon as I returned to his side I sat down on the grass allowing the sun to warm my face.

"anything wrong Cloud?" the simple question made me freeze again. Was something wrong? It felt like there was I just couldn't pin point it. Opening my eyes I was about to respond when he gasped.

"what?" I whispered.

"what happened to you? Your eyes." at first I didn't understand, then it hit me I had eyes like Zack now. I shivered and stood.

"it's okay Sicily I'm alright, right as rain remember." I said with a smile. "now how about we go and meet the Mr. Smartass and Roust, they could probably use some direction." he nodded at this and followed me back to the entrance.

I could hear Roust and Jared talking before we had even turned the corner, it was odd. Usually I had to round the corner and be halfway to them to even catch a loud conversation. Rounding the wired corner they were talking with the General. Curiosity gnawed in my stomach, what were they discussing.

Finally we caught their attention and if you watched closely you could see the shock flood their features, and then anger on the Generals.

"Cadet Strife. How are we this morning." the General growled. I felt the hair on the back of my neck begin to prickle. All I could think was 'uh oh'.

"he's right as rain General." silently I thanked Gaia I had Sicily with me.

"Right as Rain huh. I doubt that." he said pulling out a small container of green liquid I froze. Something seemed to click in my brain and instead of getting closer to him I took a step back.

"oh so you do know what this is then. Well Cloud? Are you still 'right as rain'?" he asked dropping his glare and showing slight concern. Feeling my head begin to spin I ran to the edge of the woods. Collapsing on my hands I could feel my stomach convulsing as anything I'd had to eat recently made it's way out. What I wasn't expecting was the green and red tainted mess that came out. Seeing it only made my gag again.

I felt a hand on my back as soon as I was finished, it felt like I had just ran a mile a minuet. I could feel the hand on my back move to pick me up and I shoved it off. Memories from the Barracks surfaced and terror filled my mind. Shuffling backwards I hit a tree causing me to stop and look into the eyes of my tormenter. Except I didn't see my tormenter, I saw the little girl and the young man I had shot down. With the terror gone I felt a depression enter my heart. They could have been human my mind kept screaming at me.

Looking at the ground I gave in to the arms that scooped me up. The only thing I wanted now was the numb shell I had gotten used to, the one I used to vanish from reality. I used it now sealing myself off, not caring if my eyes got the glazed look that so often accompanied my sanctuary.

As I felt the arms tighten I noticed something familiar, the scent or body build, I wasn't sure which. Either way I hugged back into the familiar chest. I could sense a petting motion on my back which and begun to lull me into sleep. I was safe now, nothing else would be happening.

I woke in an awkward position, cuddle against someone I couldn't even see. Hearing the sound of a helicopter I felt fear. Who was holding me, where was I going, why the hell was I wrapped in a blanket? Questions began to pop into my head, everything changed then. Time froze again I could feel it this time. The slowing down of sound and the feeling of moving stopped. Taking a deep breath I moved the blanket away. At first I thought I was dreaming, seeing the familiar raven colored hair and mako infused eyes. I couldn't resist then I hugged him and let the tears fall. as soon as the first tear fell time began again.

"ugh. What the. Cloud? How did you?" I could hear the seriousness over the confused tone he used. Just shaking my head I felt my shell begin to crack again. I couldn't remember falling asleep again but I must've at some point, otherwise I wouldn't be seeing their haunting images playing out like a movie. The small child like girl, the young man in slow motion, lest of all the behemoth.

I didn't want this. Screaming at myself to wake up everything went black. There was nothing, no Zack and no nightmares, just black clouds. I could feel the helicopter moving I could hear it as well but why couldn't I wake up. Confused as I was I wracked my brain for answers, the first to come to mind was mako poisoning. Often times it could leave it's victim in a comatose state, but hadn't I already been there? Nothing else made sense however. I could feel every inch of my body even as my head rolled back against Zack's arm.

Next thing I know Zack is Screaming at me and the helicopter was gone. I really want him to nock it off, my head was already pounding. Yet instead of yelling at him in turn all I could do was moan. I still felt like I was trapped inside my own body but there was nothing I could do, the mako had a vice grip on my muscles. All I could do know was pray for Gaia to release me from my prison.

Okay okay so I just kind figure hey why not make something else wrong with him other than the normal… aka the time freezing. Did it work? I hoping I can make it work =P if it doesn't seem to fit the story please say so and I'll fix it *wink* don't worry I have my ways. *submit evil laughter here*. I like playing the characters I love in a tragic theme soooo I hope you don't mind if poor little Cloudy suffers through out the story. don't worry about all the confusing things I did in this chapter I'll clear them up in Chapter Four with Zack. So until next time folks 3!

PS: sad face for no replies…. I think I might cry… *mopes around the kitchen table*


	4. Chapter 4

Common Ground

Chapter Four

Pleas note that this chapter starts when Zack just left the Shinra building.

Sitting inside the helicopter I knew just about everyone could feel my depression, heck even I could feel it in waves. Yet all I could do was stare at the small chocobo keychain attached to the hilt of my buster sword. Flipping it between my fingers and rolling it around my palm, something just didn't feel right. Either this mission was wrong or something with my little chocobo, I couldn't decide which.

"Hey Zack, you alright over there?" Sephiroth of course played the part of a worried hen. Letting the chain go I allowed the trinket to dangle.

"Just fine Seph. Just have a bad feeling about something. Do you think the General will watch out for Cloud?" a simple question sure but it summarized my worries in a nutshell.

"Is that what your mood killer is about? Seriously if you don't trust the man then don't make him do it. He's probably already in fear of his life anyway." seeing the grouchiness appear on Sephiroth's face perked my mood. I guess things would be alright.

The flight must've lasted at the very least six hours. Six flip flapping hours in a helicopter. Why did I ever sign up for this job. Most of my time seemed to be spent in transportation rather than fighting for the cause.

Mentally groaning as we landed I began shifting my stiff muscles. Things could've been better, for one I could've been back home watching over Cloud. Oh ya that's right… Cloud.

"now don't go telling me you're getting depressed again." Sephiroth snipped as he smacked my back.

"ya ya. Look can we just get the job done and go home?" I mumbled stumbling out of the helicopter. Taking a quick glance around everything looked ruined. It seemed as though we were dropped right in the middle of a war zone. Wait we were.

"Don't worry Zack it wont take the weeks they said it would. Honestly if you can clean up faster the faster you can go home." nodding as Sephiroth went to speak with the leading Commander. Clean up, right that's why we were here, the firsts have many duties amongst them is cleaning. Stupid people can't keep things under control. There was always some mess to clean.

"hey! You going to come help me or not Zack?" glancing up from the ground I meandered over to him.

"So how long does it look like to you?" I asked thinking it was still going to take the weeks that had been mentioned.

"well according to this uh, commander, we only have a few things to hunt down. See easy and simple." he seemed to try and laugh it off.

"so what exactly are we hunting then." cautiously I looked back at the chocobo saying a silent prayer.

"just some monsters." he said a little to casually.

"alright already just spit it out what are you trying to tell me here?" smiling as I said it.

"well it's just a few monsters Zack so I figured you could go ahead and head home. I mean if you really want to that is." tackling him on the spot I was pretty much shouting with joy.

"I owe you one Seph!" I hollered over my shoulder.

"just don't tackle me next time." I heard him grumble.

Ignoring his comment I sat back in the helicopter and was preparing myself for another six hour flight back. Pulling out my cell I began looking for messages from the General. No such luck, sighing I put it back in my pocket and rested my head against the metal frame.

What seemed like moments later, I woke to my phone going off. Fumbling it from my pocket I flipped it open.

"Zack speaking." I said with a yawn not quiet willing to pull a joke yet.

"Hey Zack. We have uh had some trouble with Cloud. It would probably be good if you could make it over to scientific compound 36."

"Wait." I practically yelled into the phone. All I got back was the small click of the call ending. Damn him, that stupid General, what has happened to Cloud. All I could do was radio the pilot to change course. From the current position it would take almost five hours to reach the compound. I was going to kill who ever it was that force us to rid in toilet free helicopters.

Probably the only plus side to this whole thing would be the sunrise I would get to see. Pulling the chocobo chain up closer I etched every detail to memory. Each small curve and crease, each time he'd told me to not call him that. The day he finally gave me this precious gift. Why was he at that compound anyway. Sure it wasn't Hojo's lab but still. It was probably one of the more dangerous locations to go playing solider at. The behemoths were more easily provoked, definitely stronger let alone smarter. Who even knows what kinds of experiments took place there.

With these thoughts whirling around my head time seemed to be on fast-forward. Next thing I know we're landing the chopper within walking distance of the front gate. Glancing out the window all I see is the General holding a case of mako and looking at someone, was that Cloud?

Hopping out I barely had time to see Cloud dash away from the group to the edge of the trees. I swear I never ran faster in my life. As I reached him I could hear the convulsions and whimpering that seemed to emanate from him. Something was seriously wrong here. Kneeling down beside him I place my hand on his back giving him warning of my presence. Soon his convulsions stopped and I moved to pick him up.

I could feel the fear hit me as he shuffled away. Seeing who he thought I was, what he thought I was. Sighing I crossed the short distance and watched for his reaction. I didn't get one, he wasn't seeing me anymore. Being frozen in shock, I finally took note of his flaring mako infused eyes. I didn't have time to worry about the consequences, everyone should know the fierce reaction mako has on the human body. Scooping him up I walked back to the General.

" You have some explaining to do." I said allowing the venom to slip from my mouth.

"Yes Sir." mentally I recalled what Sephiroth had mentioned, did this man really think I would kill him? Naturally I couldn't take into account the reputation that first class SOLIDER's had.

As soon as we entered the gloomy mess of a building we were directed, to what I presumed was a recuperation room. Placing my now sleeping chocobo on the bed I rounded on the General.

"How the hell did this happen! Last I checked Cloud was not on the 'to be infused' list or even that close for any matter. Yet here we are, Clouds suffering from mako poisoning, I'm pissed of as fuck and you, do you even have a fucking answer for this?" glancing at the door I saw the heads of the cadets that had been outside with the General. "SCRAM" I practically yelled at them.

Watching the General close the door I waited. Waited for the truth, an answer just something that could give me a reason to sack the man. Yet I got nothing, he just kept staring at the floor. Sighing I sat back on the bed rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Ok General, I'm sorry I verbally ripped your throat out, I'm not here to kill you though. I asked you for a favor so no reason to feel like you're on a death sentence. Now just start from the beginning." saying this without screaming was a tad bit difficult.

"well I'm glad I wont be dying today but I honestly didn't know please keep that in mind. When we left for this mission I had been given 20 small white medical boxes. I had been told they were miniature doses of mako for 'just in case' situations. I'd requested the paper work proving it had been tested, he gave it to me. After he took the pill, to save his friend no less, everything went wrong. Roust had run over only to find an unconscious Sicily and Cloud hunched over dripping with sweat. There wasn't much left to distinguish the behemoth." he paused in his story obviously waiting for a response.

"continue." I whispered. What friend? Cloud didn't exactly have any, if anything he had enemies.

"after letting the team back in Cloud had stopped moving, stopped any responsive types of actions. We had one of the scientists here examine him, under my supervision of course. All she had to say was that their was a problem with the pill. Her deduction was that it was not a miniature dose, but one at east two times that of a regular dose for SOLIDER infusion. Before you had arrived this morning he had woken up from his comatose state and went outside with Sicily. I'm not aware if they were doing their assigned task or just taking a morning walk, either way when I found him to explain his situation he ran off to the woods. And that's when you arrived." finally I could see the mans shoulders deflate.

"alright General, do you think you can prepare us a ride back to base. It shouldn't take more than an hour by chopper but it's a possible three hour drive, the faster the better." watching him give a small salute he disappeared.

Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the once gravity defying spikes plastered to his porcelain skin. Everything had gone wrong. Brushing stray strands of hair away from his eyes I could feel myself beginning to break.

"z..Zack… where are you…" jerking my eyes away from the floor, I felt a sob begin it's unsteady ascent to be recognized. Watching Cloud curl up with a groan emitting from his shaking form.

"Your chopper is ready." the shaky voice startled me. Turning to glance at the door I saw a cadet about Clouds age. Brown bangs continued to outline his face as the rest was pulled back in an attempted tail. Seeing the nervousness in his feeble gray eyes I coaxed out my nicer side.

"thanks. Now who exactly are you?" I said providing a smile.

"Sicily." either the boy was shy or just nervous around a first class.

"Well thanks for informing me Sicily. Do you think you could help me gather his belongings to the chopper." making the request I had a slight change of heart. "Grab your things as well. I'll explain the situation to the General so don't worry."

Moving to pick cloud up seemed like it would be an easy task. Until I noticed the blanket caught in his grasp, as though it was his only anchor to reality. Sighing I shifted him around, cocooning him within the blanket, before picking him up. As I walked out the door I saw the General speaking to Sicily in what seemed a harsh manner.

"General, do you have a problem with the orders I gave the boy?" presuming he would fight back I prepared a glare in the back of my mind. Instead he jerked to attention giving Sicily the chance to run out to the chopper, two military issue packs in tow.

"No sir." taking a chance to look at the General more closely I noticed something misplaced, was it guilt?

"you are aware that none of this is your fault, correct General. Rather it is the fault of the one who supplied the pills. So don't harbor any self guilt about it." I said while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

I never did get an answer, rather Sicily had come running back. Waving him off before he had the chance to tell me everything was set we swiftly walked through the entrance.

"good job Sicily. Now if you would be so kind as to board the chopper first." making the gesture for him to climb up. He only looked at me, his eyes giving way to confusion and fear. I suddenly had the urge to drop kick the child into the aircraft and scream GGGOOOAAALLLLL. Thinking better of it I just nudged him forward.

As soon as everyone was situated, Cloud in my lap and Sicily sitting in front of me, we took flight. One hour was all I could think of, not that I had taken another cadet with me or the fact that he seemed to be scared. Nope the only thing that occupied my mind was data on mako poisoning. Depending on the severity he could end up in a comatose state or he might just forget a few things. Either way it was a bad outcome.

About 45minutes into the flight I was tackled. I hadn't felt any movement from within the blanket I didn't even have time to react. How had he gotten untangled so fast.

"Ugh. What the. Cloud? How did you?" I was happy even if my voice sounded confused. Cloud was awake that was a good thing, now I just had to keep him that way.

"How'd he do that?" Sicily asked, jumping on the chance for information. "he moved so fast I didn't even get the chance to see him move!" excitement never fails to calm the young mind.

"well how about we ask him ya? Hey Cloud. Little chocobo." he'd stopped moving again. Listening to his breathing it sounded relaxed, as if he was sleeping. Shit shit shit. Pulling him off of my shoulder I looked at his eyes. They were still open reveling swirls of green mako on dull eyes. Lightly smacking his face I attempted to wake him again.

"Hey now buddy we cant be going back to sleep now. We're almost there. Sicily I'm going to need you to grab the bags and follow me as soon as we land." giving the order I adjusted Clouds position in my arms to a bridal style. As soon as I felt the chopper hit home I was out of there. I felt his head roll back against my arm, damn it Cloud wake up.

"come on now chocobo stay with me." I could hear my voice unconsciously getting louder. Rounding the corners I was practically running to the medic wing. Upon arrival I charged in placed my chocobo on a free bed and began Yelling for Dr. Reeves.

"Sir you need to calm down. Dr. Reeves is on his way, please move the patient into a room." I could tell the nurse didn't have any experience in dealing with a SOLIDER on a rampage. So instead of making her crazy I turned on Sicily, whom had miraculously been able to keep pace with me.

"Give this to Dr. Reeves. I cant stay in here it's driving me nuts. Also use this to call me. It only has my number in it so don't try anyone else." pretty much shoving folded papers and a phone into Sicily's hands I ran out the doors.

Needing to drain the adrenalin rush I went to one of the many sparring grounds. Grabbing my buster sword I began the decimation of the area. Grass, earth and home made dummies were rendered into nothing as I tore my way through. Soon I found myself panting and leaning against the far wall. I was spent. Sinking to the ground I buried my head in my knees and allowed my buster sword to lean against the wall.

Would he be awake if I went back now? Would he even remember me? What could I even do. I don't have much medical training besides what's necessary. Growling in defeat I stayed there until I felt my phone go off. Digging in my pocket I answered.

"this is Zack." I said stifling a yawn.

"So how's your baby chocobo doing? I told you he'd be fine didn't I?" before Sephiroth could get any further I felt the familiar ache return to my chest.

"Seph… I don't know if he's going to be alright." succumbing to the sob I let loose. Let the tears and frustration fall hoping this might give me some peace of mind.

"What are you talking about Zack? Why wouldn't he be alright. The bullies cant be that bad." taking control of my breathing I explained the situation. What had happened at the scientific compound and the results thereof. When it was over I felt drained. I had no more energy to spend. I didn't even have the luxury of a response from Sephiroth, the call had been lost. Setting the phone on the ground I felt sleep pull at every fiber of my being.

I could hear someone shaking me and calling out my name. snapping my eyes open I looked up to see Sicily looking me over with his worried gray eyes. Confusion swept over me. Why was he here I thought I'd made my implications of hime staying with Cloud clear.

"Before you get mad and berate me for coming to find you, I just want you to know I tried calling about 13 times." as if to show me proof of this he flipped open my phone and shoved it in my face. "Also Cloud woke up, he still seemed a bit out of it but he's awake." my heart skipped a beat at the news. Standing I made to leave. "he's sleeping now though. The Doc said it's what he needed."

"Thanks Sicily. You sure have been a great help." tousling his hair as I slung the buster sword over my should I began heading to the medical wing. Glancing back I noticed he hadn't moved. "You coming Sicily?"

Seeing the young cadet jump and run over when called just made me chuckle. Turning on my heel we both left, me silently praying for Cloud to be awake and ok. Thinking myself indifferent to all bad luck possible I went along with life's happy notion of don't worry be happy. What I didn't expect was the news that awaited me upon my arrival.

Okay okay so I know I threw who ever reads this on a regular basis off by not updating yesterday but hey I didn't have a chance ok! I don't have internet at my house so I have to drive somewhere else and steal their internet. My friend doesn't mind though so it's all good. And also! I had a hard time writing this one. Either way I'll put up a Song fic I wrote for Easter and out of writers block as well ok? So please oh please don't be mad at me!

PS you guys made a fool of me while I was at work… I take one break to check on things -aka this story- and I end up shouting in glee and doing a slight dance… the managers now think I'm crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

PSS have you noticed that they've gotten a little longer each time? 3 you guys are my moral support here. Please keep my morale up!


	5. Chapter 5

Common Ground

Chapter Five

Waking up to a white ceiling with the smell of a hospital assaulting my nose, sent everything into a blur. I had jerked into a sitting position and immediately felt the consequences everything was spinning and it seemed that every muscle hurt. Each movement caused a new flare of pain to coat over the last. It didn't take long before I could feel the tears tumbling down my cheeks. I'd been slightly aware of a person sitting next to me yet I couldn't associate who they were. A younger boy with brown hair and an older man with raven black hair. Each was asleep in a different chair, both oblivious to the extent of my pain.

I wasn't aware of what happened next. All I was conscious for was seeing the floor turn red beneath my bloodied hands. Fear inched it's self inside causing me to shake. Something was wrong. I couldn't remember, everything was so jumbled together. Squeezing my eyes shut I focused on trying to remember. My past came easy what was hard seemed to be what happened when I left for the mission.

Each moment I could feel myself getting closer to the memories. Each time I felt the pain lessen a small piece of memory returned. Meeting my four scouting partners, discovering and killing the girl target as well as the male one, the behemoth, and last, the white box.

With all of my energy spent I collapsed into a pair of hands. I could feel sweat dripping down my face and knew my eyes looked hazy. There wasn't anything I could do about that. Hearing a familiar voice I shifted my gaze to the raven haired man. I could see the worry mixed with anger in his eyes.

After taking in who this man was a flash of light and wave of pain sent me into the darkness. What had happened, where had I been. It didn't seem like the science facility. More importantly why does everything hurt. It was a dull ache now, probably because I passed out.

I couldn't feel anything from the real world. Not like last time. I was completely withdrawn, away from reality. It was peaceful for a while, at least until the ghosts came back. Their ever haunting eyes and silenced screams. I didn't want to see this, how do I make it go away.

_It's ok. Things will be fine. _This voice beckoned to me. As it reached my ears I felt a warm embrace. Comfort, security, calm. This was what I had wanted. Relaxing into the touch I felt myself drift.

_This may hurt little one but it must be so. _Hurt? I didn't like the sound of that. I'd already had enough pain. Yet it was to late to reject it. I felt something invading my body, working it's way to my center. Holding my tongue against the searing waves I waited for the end. It seemed to take forever, the hold on me never seemed to relax.

_I am sorry little one but it needed to be done. You need to live. _As soon as the tendrils left I curled in on myself whimpering. I just wanted to be left alone why cant people just leave me alone.

Feeling a soft breeze on my face I opened my eyes. I was standing on a mountain outside of Nibelheim. This had been a memory I thought. Why show me this now, it makes no sense to watch something so pitiless.

Watching the young Cloud jerk his head around as if in response to a noise, I remembered what happened next. They would come from the bushes to the right, sticks and rocks in hand. I'd attempted to run from the pain then. Flee higher into the mountains, it had been a mistake. Sure my tormentors had stopped following me but now I was inches away form taking a bath in mako. Watching my younger self tumble into a small pool of mako was excruciating. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Not the effects on my aging or the withdrawal I had gone through.

Seeing the memory fade into something less sorrowful, I smirked at how foolish I had been. Thinking I could actually change the world by joining SOLIDER. I have yet to make it and exams were close I recalled. There was going to be hell to pay for that, literally.

Pulling myself away from memory lane I focused on waking, even if I already felt awake. I had to get up and refocus my vigor on the SOLIER exams. Ignoring the soft voice that had been calling out I detached myself from this delusion. Sinking further away I felt something snap.

Looking at the white ceiling above me was confusing, where was I. furrowing my brow I felt migraine coming on. Something wasn't right. Where had I been. What had I been doing. Sitting up allowed further inspection of the small off white room. An older man sat in a chair beside the bed, something about him put the migraine at full force.

Flinching I pulled my knees up and grasped my head. The pounding didn't stop, I couldn't scream out either. I was stuck with a mute scream on my lips. Soon things began to loosen, the migraine was gone mostly but a dull ache continued on the assault. Dropping my hands to the bed I stared at the blanket. Why couldn't I remember. I knew the man in the chair yet it was only a feeling of familiarity. As though I'd known him my whole life yet every memory was gone.

Wrecking my mind for any memory I found nothing. As thought I had just begun to live at this very moment. I could remember facts, such as how to use a sword, I felt confident in that. Yet where was everything else? Memories don't just vanish. Not noticing the figure from the chair move, I tensed as I felt his embrace. Not even bothering to listen to words I jumped back off the bed and placed my back against the wall. Fight or flight I thought, he could be my enemy. Seeing a buster sword leaning precariously against the wall I jumped for it.

Watching the man from the end of the sword made me feel a bit safe. Knowing I had slight control of my fate brightened my mood. Looking up into his eyes made me regret I'd even touched the sword. An overwhelming feeling of familiarity doused the adrenaline rush. Dropping the sword I sunk to the floor. What was I forgetting.

"you okay now Cloud?" looking up at the concerned face brought a slight smile to my face.

"Who are you? I feel like I know you… but I don't really remember." grinding the palm of my hand into my temple I felt something resurface. "Are you Zack?" seeing the man brighten at the name I figured it was.

"So you do remember me Chocobo." I could feel my eyes widen in fear as he came closer. Without hesitating I jumped away from him.

"I don't know you!" I nearly shouted. Quietly again I whispered. "I don't know who I am." feeling completely at a loss I sunk to the floor and buried my head in my knees.

"It's alright Cloud, the Doc said you might not remember a few things." his voice sound so nonchalant it just looked at him in horror.

"A few things? I can't remember anything! Not the last thing I ate or even where I came from! How can you be so calm about it!" I was shouting again.

"Nothing?" I could hear the concern again. Closing my eyes I nodded to his question. Feeling a sense of calm as my eyes remained shut I blindly felt for the bed. Things were so much better when you felt no one was with you. Climbing onto the sheets I sat there with my eyes closed, just listening. Zack hadn't said anything since his supposed realization. Hearing the door creak I turned my head.

"What's wrong Zack? I told you he would wake up soon so there was no need to call me here." his tone sounded tired laced with annoyance.

"Doc I swear it's important. He can't remember anything. Said so himself." I could hear the deflation in Zack's voice.

"Nothing?" hearing the question caused me to open my eyes again. I found a pair of emerald eyes staring intently at me. "What's your name?"

"… he called me Cloud." I said with a gesture at Zack. Why could I remember his name but not my own.

"Do you know where you are? Or anything that happened before you got here?" these questions drew my temper forth.

"How many times must I say that I can't remember a damn thing before you figure it out." I hissed. " besides Zack's name I know nothing, as if my slate has been wiped clean. No memories, just a feeling of knowing." throwing myself back against the pillow I felt my temper flare again.

"Told you." upon the hearing the whisper I smirked.

"People don't trust others so easily Zack. It's better to get used to it now, they always need to see to believe." I whispered back. Hearing a small sad chuckle I smiled. At least he was a friend and not a foe. Not a foe, I thought repeatedly. Upon hearing the doctors sigh I relaxed.

"You'll be discharged from the medical unit soon anyway. As long as you're physically fit Shinra doesn't care." dismissing the matter he wiped around and left. Shinra was it.

"So what's Shinra?" before Zack had the chance to answer images flashed before my eyes. Uniformed infantry monsters and labs.

"It's basically a military Company. They focus on energy and weapons. that's just a basic overall view though." hearing the chair squeak I glanced over at him mouthing a small O.

"So then what am I? Infantry right? What do I do?" feeling these words roll of my tongue I already knew. Small flashes of memory flickered somewhere in my mind. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Sorry Spike." soon after it became quiet and I was claimed by sleep.

After an examination from the Doc I was dismissed from the medical unit. During my short stay I'd grown an attachment to Sicily and Zack, my only two visitors. Zack having been an already close friend, at least according to him, and Sicily whom I'd met on the mission. At any point during the day I had one or the other attached to my shadow.

It didn't take long for me to realize my previous position within this facility. Taking my looks into account and feeble looking frame it was obvious. I had been at the end of the food chain, taking unnecessary punishment from my fellow peers. Sicily had attempted to intervene after training one time. He didn't really have to.

I'd been cornered in the showers, trapped by a group of five. Instinct took over, the fight or flight terminology. Adrenaline pumping I quickly dispatched the group to the infirmary. Sicily appeared then, I feared he was going into shock. Stepping over the limp bodies I reached him grabbing him by the shoulders. Looking him in the eyes I shook him slightly.

"Are… Are you ok Cloud?" his stuttering voice and the odd question had me puzzled. What is he talking about. Giving him a questioning glance I waited for some sign of life. The only indication I got was the glance to my arm and then back at me. Taking my eyes off of him I noticed why he had become mute. There were a few profusely bleeding wounds.

Mumbling incessant curses I found a first aid kit stashed under a sink. Rinsing the blood off my arm was difficult as the flow didn't seem to be stopping. Giving up on the rinse I moved on to the untainted white bandages. Spreading a pain relieving gel over the more prominent lacerations I quickly wrapped them over calling it good.

Looking back into the shower area I noticed Sicily hadn't moved. Putting the kit back under the sink I lightly slapped Sicily on the back. Walking past him and out the door a tired feeling crept into my muscles. A nap would be deeply appreciated.

This is all I could come up with before hitting, more like running full force into, a wall. I feel like getting impaled by masamune would actually help my situation, stupid flu. Anyway I don't own the characters of this story, sadly. Alright enough from me lets hear from you guys! *que the reviews*


	6. Chapter 6: Hungry

Common Ground

Chapter Six

Having made my way into a nightmare I jerked awake. Sweat dripped down my cheeks as I could still feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins. Shaking off the feeling of horror I slipped out of the barracks and towards the showers. I could feel the tremors in my arms slowly coming to a stop. God what a dream.

Leaning against the tiled wall I let a small sigh escape my lips. Turning off the shower I began pondering the possibilities. Could those nightmares have been memories, or were they just that, nightmares. Withdrawing these thoughts from my mind I stepped out of the shower. Shifting into a fresh uniform I made my way to the mess hall.

Reaching the double doors that barred my path I realized it wasn't open yet. Feeling like an idiot I changed my course to that of the training grounds. Perhaps I could attempt to improve my combat skills instead.

Entering the empty grounds I selected a small sword, one I knew from previous experience, I could lift. Giving a few test swings I felt a familiarity come over me. Moving in liquid like motion I executed a few attacks on my invisible enemies. One, two, three, imagining each strike hitting my adversaries.

Freezing I felt my muscles tense as I felt a presences behind me. Spinning on my heel I jerked the sword into a lethal strike. A few sparks and a loud clang brought me back to reality. Blinking out of my stupor I looked at Zack. Realization dawned on me and I put the weapon into the harness at my back.

"Wow Spike you're getting pretty good there. I think I'll have to try you out sometime." slightly confused I just stared at him. "alright well come on now don't go all silent on me."

"Sorry." I felt myself replying automatically. Seeing a flash of emotion cross over his face I took a hesitant step back.

"That's okay buddy, now what do you say we go get some breakfast."

"they were closed when I went earlier. I don't think it has been that long since." turning back to my training session I pulled the blade from the sheath and began again.

"You know it's nearly time for classes right Cloud?" Classes? They didn't start till after 11 am. Groaning inwardly I sheathed the sword again and turned to look at Zack.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Not this time, you had better hurry spike." running from the grounds I began the short run to the mess hall. Sure enough there were groups of people eating and a few were already making their way out of the mess hall.

"You know it's actually not all that bad. I mean you still get to eat right spike." looking back at him I could feel the glare on my face melt. Damn him and his stupid personality to the lowest pits of hell.

Trotting into the line I put a tray in front of me and began to load food onto it. Scrambled eggs with a few mixed in peppers and spices, hash browns, toast, two pancakes, three sausages and a few cartons of milk. God I must've been starving. Sitting down at an empty table I began to shove the food into my mouth.

"You sure you can eat all of that?" taking a quick glance at Zack I nodded and continued to eat. He looked skeptical but hey I was pretty hungry. After wolfing down the last sausage I leaned back in my chair completely satisfied if not a little over stuffed. Looking at Zack he had hardly even begun to eat. Grabbing my fork I snatched a piece of has browns and munched on it contentedly.

"HEY! That was uncalled for! You could have just went and got your own you little thief." I knew he was joking so for once I played along snatching a sausage before replying.

"Zack that would involve me getting up and going all the way back to the line, waiting for who knows how long, to get a few stale bites of food. Where as your plate is just sitting there and begging to be eaten." I said a sly smile crossing my lips.

"Seriously! Why don't you just." he paused for a moment in shock then shook his head. "never mind."

"I win." I chuckled taking another sausage. Deciding it was in better judgment to now leave the pouting puppy alone I tipped back in my chair and waited for time to pass.

"Cloud!" it was all I could hear as I felt the chair underneath me give way. Twisting around I landed on my feet with one hand on the floor while the other was reaching the sword on my back. A small growl escaped my lips as Zack maneuvered to help me up.

"I'm sure that it was just an accident." Zack whispered, his voice sounded deadly. Pushing myself up I looked at the perpetrator. Of course it just had to be one the goons who made it out okay from the shower incident. Glaring I shoved the man aside and left the room.

Not to long after I heard Zacks footsteps trailing behind me. Sighing I stopped and waited for him to catch up. As soon as he reached my position I began walking again.

"Do you want to spar with me?" I asked quietly, still pissed off.

"Spar? You are aware that you would get your ass handed to you correct?" he was smiling again, that was good.

"I don't think I will this time. So entertain me." I said pushing my way onto the grounds. Drawing the blade from my back I readied my stance.

"Alright but you asked for it." I tensed slightly as he removed his buster sword. Things were going to be different this time. Rushing towards my new enemy I slashed at his side, which he deflected, before jumping away. Shaking the numbing feeling out of my arm I charged again. However this time I didn't see Zack, I saw a behemoth poised and ready. Leaping into the air I brought the sword down prepared for resistance. Feeling my blade stop I flipped to the side and slashed at the monsters side. I felt my blade hit flesh and felt victorious, that is until I blocked an incoming attack.

Seeing the sparks and hearing the clang of metal I felt myself flying backwards. The impact with the wall knocked me into oblivion.

Zacks POV

Damn that kid could move. I'd barely deflected his first attack only to get his by his next. Wincing slightly as I took a step towards where he had landed I looked at my side. A gash was made prominent by the blood gushing and flowing down my side. Damn he got me good.

"Alright spike I admit defeat now get over here." I didn't get a response. Looking back over in his direction I saw him lying limp against the wall. His eyes were open and he seemed to be awake, just not here. Slowly making my way over I knelt in front of him. Snapping my fingers in front of him he didn't move. Shit. Giving him a good shake he still didn't return from what I assumed was memory lane.

Dipping down further I made as if to pick him up. As soon as my arms were under his small frame all hell broke loose. He'd cringed immediately and began screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well here you go peeps. Enjoy! Sorry it wasn't quiet done when the other one was and its way shorter as well… Anyway! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
